CollegeloveDRAMA
by EdwardJasperAndEmmettLoveME
Summary: Bella meets Alice and Roasalie in Yale and they start a band. What happens when Alice's brother, Edward comes to visit and Alice suggests he joins the band. Will there be sparks flying with Edward and Bella? Will the band be big? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella swan. I'm a junior at the University of Yale. I'm majoring in music…any kind of music!

Music is my life. I don't think I could have gotten through Charlie's death or Renee's death without it.

Yep my parents died in a car crash 4 years ago. It was the darkest times in my life and I hope never to go back.

When they died I thought I wasn't going to be able to bear with living and all I wanted to do was die along with them. I did attempt suicide once.

But Billy, Charlie's best friend, had come by to see if I was doing okay and saw me lying on the floor with blood pooling around my wrists. I was in the hospital for 1 week and then sent to rehab.

It's been 3 years since that terrible time and I was fully recovered…..well almost fully recovered.

I still have bad dreams and wake up screaming but I'm doing okay now, not as many dreams.

When I came to Yale, I was trying to start a new life. Get away from Forks and get away from the pain. I didn't know what was to come when I opened the door to my dorm, which I would be sharing with another girl.

I still remember using my new key to my dorm and unlocking the door. Right when I stepped foot into the room, I remember being thrown off my feet and hitting the floor. I looked up and saw a pixie like girl smiling down at me.

She had jet black hair and had the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen. All I could

think was that she was very pretty.

Alice, I found out was her name. At the time, I didn't know that this Alice going to be my best friend.

All I can remember thinking about this pixie girl was that she was nuts. After about a year Alice and I had gotten closer and I had met her boyfriend, Jasper.

He was the total opposite of her. He was the calmest person I had ever met and he had dirty blond hair. His eyes were a dull blue, but still unbelievably beautiful. It may sound like I have a crush on him….i don't.

I have only dated one guy, Mike, and things didn't go so well. The first few months we started going out were great. We held hands and he made me laugh.

Then about 4 months into our relationship he asked me to…you know….go to BED with him. I told him I wasn't ready and that I would be soon but I just needed a little while longer.

He got pissed and hit me across the face; I fell to the ground and started to cry. He told me he was so sorry and that he didn't mean anything and that I could wait as long as I wanted to before I was ready.

I dumped him right then and there. I don't date abusive men, even if they say their never going to hit me ever again. I don't care what they say. They did it so it's done. That means I'm done with them.

Only Alice knows about Mike. She's the only one I trust. Then Rose came along. She had transferred from the University of New York. She said it was to bubbly.

She moved into our dorm because there wasn't much space anywhere else on campus because it was the middle of the year.

Rose and I…well we didn't get along at first. She and Alice hit it off as soon as they met, which I think is sort of odd because Alice is one of the bubbliest people I know.

Anyway, Rose is one of the most gorgeous people I know. Guys are bowing down to her when she walks by.

Well one day she came home crying. Alice was in class and I was the only one in the dorm. Her maskera was running and her hair was a mess….Rosalie's hair is never a mess…. Oh shit was all I could think. Someone must have tried and raped her!

Before she could even tell me what happened I went over to her and held her in my arms. She cried and cried and cried. I think that moment, with me comforting her, she realized I wasn't a annoying person and that I could be a really good friend.

From that day on we became as close as Alice and I are. Now, in our junior year in college, we were best friends and about to start a new life. Together.

Then one day Alice decided we should start a band. Don't ask me how she got the idea of starting the band….I think it was because she heard me singing.

_Flash back_

_It hada been a very long and tiring day, full of classes and I had piles of homework. I had been thinking of Charlie and Renee a lot today and I couldn't concentrate in class at all then I got an inspiration. I grabbed my guitar and started to sing._

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

_Once I finished my song (which I wrote) I heard a stifled cry and then some applause. I turned around to see Rosalie and Alice clapping. Alice was in tears and Roslalie looked like she was close to it._

"_Oh my god, Bella! You were amazing!" Alice cried out. _

_Rosalie came over and hugged me close. I hadn't realized that I had tears in my eyes and some were slidding down my cheek._

"_You are the most amazing singer I have ever heard!" Rosalie said._

"_Thanks." I mumbled. I didn't think I was that good._

"_Why didn't you tell me that you could sing!?" Alice burst out._

"_I didn't think I was that good." I said._

_They both shot me amazed looks and turned away. They started talking about starting a band because Rose could sing a little and play the electric guitar and Alice could sing and play the drums._

_I roller my eyes and pulled out my homework._

**(**A/N Bella's thoughts are in bold)

**We would never start a band. **_I thought to myself. I was wrong._

_ End of flashback_

Well I guess we are going to be starting a band! Wahoo!

**This is going to be interesting**. I thought to myself. Here goes one heck of an adventure!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the second chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Bella's POV**

"Ouch!" I yelled. I woke up to something hard and heavy being thrown on top of me.

I sat up and looked around groggily. I rubbed my head were the hard, unknown object had hit me.

I looked around and saw Alice laying next to me and smiling widely.

"What was that for?!" I yelled at her.

"Today is Friday!" she yells. "And we don't have any classes today so me and Rose decided that today would be our first band practice!" she squeals and starts to bounce up and down on the bed.

"Wait….why wasn't I in this little chat of yours?" I asked. If I was going to be part of this band, then I want to know in advance when the practices are! What if I had something going on or I wanted to spend the day reading and relaxing.

"Well Rose and I know that you would have thought of some sort of excuse like you wanted to read all day or you had something going on," She was good.

"so we both decided that we would decide when the first band practice would be and then when you realize how much you LOVED the band idea we would let you in on the dates and times of the practices!" she squeals.

Ugh I hate when Alice does this. She's done this before. Once when I was going to a class when I was a freshman and she nailed the door shut….yes NAILED the door shut. Just so she could tell me she was now going out with Jasper and she wanted to make sure I was okay with that. I couldn't get out of the dorm for 2 days because she nailed the nails into the door a little too hard. I shutter at the thought.

"Fine, promise me that you will tell me about the next practice though….Please." I said.

"Yes Bella I will." She said with a loud, over done sigh.

I got out of bed and got my outfit on, which happened to be an outfit that Alice chose for me. It was black skinny jeans and a yellow tank top with a black shawl. I loved it. It was simple but yet gorgeous. My shoes on the other hand were the one part of my outfit that I didn't feel so hot about. They were black and had a 4 inch heels.

The first thing that I thought of was I'm going to kill myself. I looked up at Alice.

"What?" she said in an innocent way.

"You know I can't walk in heels!" I said to her.

"Yes but my brother, Edward is coming to visit today and listen to the band play so I wanted you to looked nice." She said

"So what's up?" she asks. Wait a second….she's trying to switch the topic…..but why? Then I got it. She was trying to set me up with Edward her brother. She kept telling me how he was so gorgeous and how he was exactly like me.

"Alice, your not trying to set me up with Edward are you?" I ask in a stern tone.

"I don't know what your talking about." She says innocently.

I sigh. "Alice you know that I will find someone, but until I do please just stop trying to set me up…especially with you brother!" I said.

"Okay, Okay, fine!" she says and she walks out the room muttering.

Band practice isn't till 12:00 this afternoon and it was only 10:30 so I decided to go to the coffee cart that is about 1 block away from the dorm.

I grabbed my purse, which happened to be black so it matched my outfit perfectly. I yelled to Alice that I would be back at 11:30. I heard her grumble something like "you better be or I'll kick your ass." I chuckled and walked out the door.

I breathed in the fresh air and sighed. I loved spring. It was rainy and that was my favorite kind of weather. Usually people say rain is gloomy, well growing up in Forks Washington were it rains every day, I kind of got used to it.

I walked past the athletic store were Rose always stops and past the strip mall…guess who likes that the best….correct it's Alice.

My feet were starting to hurt and I had only been walking for about half a block. Well if I break my foot it will be all Alice's fault.

I got to the coffee cart and ordered a latte with a shot of chocolate. I can't go one day without coffee. I will DIE. No joke.

The coffee guy got my latte and I paid. That's when I realized he was staring at me….and a lot of other guys. I looked down to see if I had anything stuck on my shirt or on my pants. Nothing.

I sighed and kept walking. It can't be because they think I'm pretty, I'm the opposite. I'm so plain. I shrugged and kept walking.

I took a sip of my steaming coffee. I didn't realize that the coffee was that hot. My eyes started to tear up and my taste buds felt like they were on fire.

Of course I had to have these stupid shoes on. My heel dug into the wet soil and I lost my balance. I waited for the impact….nothing came. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and they were holding me up.

"Are you alright?" said a deep, velvety voice.

I looked up to see a god, well something close enough to a god. This man had the most adorable bronze colored hair. I just wanted to run my hand through it. He had piercing green eyes and it felt like I was home when I looked into them.

"Hello?" the man says.

Oh crap. I must be staring at him. He must think I'm crazy!

"Um…yeah….yeah, sorry about that, I just kinda burned my mouth from my coffee." I said in a small shy voice.

"Oh, that happens to me sometimes. I just put an ice cube in my mouth and the pain goes away." He says.

I smile at him. Wait why am I smiling…what's wrong with me!? I stopped thinking when he smiled back. His brilliant white teeth gleaming. His mouth pulled up in a lazy crooked smile. My heart stopped.

"Well I have to run, I'm meeting my sister and her roommates today." He says and he smiles my smile. Wait did I just say MY smile. What is this man doing to me?

"Oh….well yeah, I have to go also….thanks by the way, for catching me." I smile at him. Hoping that my smile does the same thing to him as his does to me.

"Well….bye." he says while he starts to walk away. He looked back and smiled. I don't know if I was seeing things or what but I swear I saw…._longing_ in his eyes.

I looked down at my watch and saw that the time was 11:45.

"Shit!" I muttered. I needed to run if I wanted to get back in time for band practice and Alice would kill me if I was late on the first day.

I looked down at my feet and glared at my shoes. I can't run in these shoes…I can barley walk in them. I took them off my feet and started to run back to the dorm.

Alice can't blame me for getting my feet dirty. She was the one who made me were these shoes!

I got to the dorm and I had to bend over for a second to catch my breath. I was going to kill Alice.

I looked down at my watch, 11:55, perfect. Alice can't yell at me for being late. I unlocked the door and threw those stupid heels down and put my bag in the kitchen table.

I heard Alice talking to someone in her room. It must be Jasper and Rose. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I was thirsty from my little jog. Once I finished my glass of water I was ready to yell at Alice.

"I'm going to kill you Alice!" I yelled

"Hey Bella, your back!" I heard Alice says sweetly.

"Oh don't act all sweet and nice. I almost broke my neck in those stupid shoes you forced me in!" I yelled at her.

"Bella now is not the time." She says.

"Like hell it isn't, if I could have just worn my sneakers like I wanted to I wouldn't of almost fallen!" I yelled back at her.

She appeared from her room. "What do you mean almost?" she asks.

"Well this guy caught me so I didn't fall, but I could have!" I said

"Really! Someone caught you! Oooo," she squeals. "who, who!"

"I don't know but god he looked like…." I stopped abruptly. There in Alice's doorway was the god like man that had caught me. "You." I looked at the man standing in Alice's doorway in shock. What was he doing here? Wait he can't be…..

"Bella this is Edward, my brother." Alice says.

Edward walks past Alice and comes up to me. My heart beats fast in my chest as he takes my hand and bends down to kiss it. Right when his hand met mine I felt a little shock of electricity if that was even possible.

"It's nice to meet you….again." he says with a little chuckle. I blush

"It's nice to meet you to Edward." I say and I look down so I can try and hide my now bright red cheeks.

Right then Rose comes barging in with Emmet, her new boyfriend. They met in the gym and Emmet couldn't stop looking at her and finally after about a week of watching Rose work out with drool down the side of his mouth he got the guts to ask her out.

Rose always liked men that were in shape and had big muscles. Well Emmet was probably the most muscular person I know of.

They hit it off pretty fast and now they have been going out for about 3 weeks.

"I'm so sorry I was late…." She stopped talking and looked at me and Edward, who hadn't let go of my hand yet.

She smirked at me and looked at Alice who was smiling so big I thought if she smiled any bigger, here face would split in half.

"Well why don't we start our first band practice?" Rose asks after a short silence.

Edward let go of my hand and I felt empty almost. He walked over to the couch and sat down. I suddenly realized that he would be listening.

I looked over at Alice for help. She nodded once letting me know that it was okay and that it was stupid to be nervous.

I walked over to the microphone that Alice had in the back of her closet from when she would sing at Christmas parties.

I took a deep breath and began to sing.

Well he is the second chapter! I hope everyone likes it! Review! Please please please!

With any kind of topping on top! I won't post a new chapter until I get at least 10 review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chapter:_

_I walked over to the microphone that Alice had in the back of her closet from when she would sing at Christmas parties. _

_I took a deep breath and began to sing._

Bella's POV

Alice and I had decided on singing a song I had wrote awhile ago. It was called I wanna know you. At the time, when I wrote the song I wanted to know someone….and that person happened to be Mike. This was before we started to date and before I even really knew him.

Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa

When I saw you over there,  
I didn't mean to stare,  
But my mind was everywhere,  
I wanna know you

Gonna guess that you're the kind,  
to say what's on your mind,  
But you listen when I have something to show you.

There's a mark above your eye,  
You got it in July  
You're fighting for your sister's reputation

You remember people's names  
Valentines are lame  
So I bring you flowers just for no occasion

Whoa, whoa, oh

Whoa, Whoa

I wanna know you!

Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa

I wanna go there, where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road,  
I'll sit back and say to my self, 'yeah I thought so'

You smile, never shout.  
You stand out in a crowd  
You make the best of every situation

Correct me if I'm wrong,  
You're fragile and you're strong  
a beautiful and perfect combination

Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa

I wanna know you

Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa

I wanna go there, where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road,  
I'll sit back and say to my self

I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And Maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to my self,  
'Yeah, I thought so'

I thought so

Ooh whoa  
Yeah  
Yeah

I sang the last note and looked down. I was way to embarrassed to look up and see what Edward thought of my singing.

I turned around so my back was to him. "Nice job you guys! You were really good on the drums Rose. And Alice you were an Amazing back-up singer! I didn't know you were that good!"

I was trying to keep up the little conversation that I had created so I wouldn't have to look at Edward. I just knew he thought I was a horrible singer. Wait….why should I care what he thinks?!

"You were amazing Bella! What did you think Edward?" Alice asks.

I reluctantly turn around to see what Edward thought of our little band. I looked into his eyes and I saw a mixture of emotion. Shock, awe, longing, love. Wait…._LOVE_. I must be seeing things.

"Wow Bella, you were….unbelievably" says Edward. I look over at Alice and she is grinning at Edward.

"Well I think I really need to go to my room for….something." Rose says. She grabs Emmet's are arm and pulls him into her bedroom.

"Yeah…me to…I just remembered something. Jasper will you help me?" Alice says in a innocent voice.

"Um…I think I will stay out here for a little bit. I'll be there in a second." Jasper replies. He glares at Edward and almost dares him to make a move on me.

I love Jasper…In a brotherly way. He is always so protective of me. Especially when it comes to boys.

"Jasper I swear to god if you don't get your ass in here in 3 seconds…" Alice didn't even have to finish her sentence before Jasper was up and walking to her room. Before he shut the door he turned around and gave Edward one last dirty look.

Edward and I were now alone. I look up at him and quickly look down. He was staring at me. I blushed and tried to make myself busy by picking up the drum stuff and moving things around that didn't need to be moved.

Out of nowhere I feel a warm, smooth hand under my chin. The hand gently pulls my head up so I was now looking into the eyes of a god….Edward.

"You were amazing Bella." Edward says. His warm, sweet breath tickling my face but it felt good.

"Th-thank you." I stutter. What is wrong with me?!

"You know….I was wondering of maybe we could, I don't know, um….go out to eat sometime? I mean I do need to see if the woman my sister is living with is a good person." He says. He was looking at his feet when he said this.

I was stunned. Was Edward Cullen….asking me out?! He looked at me from under his eyelashes. I realized my mouth was hanging wide open. Shit.

"I mean, if you don't want to that's totally fine." He says a little hurt.

"No! I mean yes I would love to go to dinner with you sometime." I say hurriedly. I really wanted to go out with him. I was just a little surprised that he would ask ME out.

"Great! Well I will just call you sometime and we can set up a time and date." He says with my favorite smile.

"Alright, well I better go. I'll see you around." He says.

"Okay, bye Edward." I say. I love the feeling of his name coming out of my mouth.

I walk him to the door and he is about to leave when he stops abruptly.

"It was really nice meeting you Bella." He says and he bends down and kisses my cheek.

I blush instantly. He just kissed me! Well he kissed me on the cheek! But still! Great Alice is probably going to ask for details. I sigh.

"Good-bye Edward, it was really nice to meet you also." I say with a smile. I'm sure I was as bright as a tomato.

He smiles back and turns to leave. I swear I heard him mumble something like, "Good-bye my sweet Bella." But I know I was probably just hearing things.

I shut the door and was instantly hugged by a pixie. Alice. Great, here comes the screaming.

"OH MY GOD! BELLA HE SO LIKES YOU!" she screams. I look over at Jasper and see him glaring at the door. I sigh and smile.

"Jasper don't worry….he's a nice guy." I say. I want everyone to like Edward if…you know things get serious.

"I just don't want anyone to hurt you." He says. I love having people like Jasper and Emmet. They were like brothers to me.

"I know, Jasper, I know. But he really is a good guy, give him a chance." I say and I through in my puppy dog look.

"Fine, but if he screws things up, I don't care if he is Alice's brother, I will kick his ass. And I think that Rose, Emmet and Alice will help me." He says and everyone nodes their heads.

"You guys are the best." I say with a smile. Jasper, Emmet, Alice, and Rose all smile.

"Okay enough with the planning on kicking my brother's ass. Tell me about what you guys talked about!" Alice practically yells. Her and Rose all get closer while Jasper and Emmet walk to the kitchen mumbling about "If Edward hurts her I swear…" and "I'm gonna kick his ass if he screws up."

I smile and start to explain everything that happened between Edward and I.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's me chapter! I hope you like it!_

What am I going to wear! Ugh. I knew it was a bad idea to say yes to Edwards date offer. About two days after I had met Edward he called and asked if Saturday would work for me. Of course I said yes. We were going dancing. Great, I don't really know how to dance but I couldn't say no. He was picking me up at 8. It was 7 right now.

I looked in my closet and all I see is solid colored, long sleeved shirts. What the hell am I going to do? That when I hear a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I yell. I am so not in the mood to talk right now.

"Um….I was wondering if you needed any help with picking out your outfit." Alice yelled back.

Thank god! She was the most amazing make-up artist I have ever seen. She was even asked to do some of her work for Vogue and Seventeen magazine.

"Yes! Please Alice you have to help me! I don't know what to wear or what make-up I should put on! Help me!" I say to her.

Alice walks in a yells for Rose who comes spiriting in like she knew that I was going to need help.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys, I love you!" I practically sing.

"Yeah, Bella we know." Rose says with a smile.

_45 minutes later_

"Wow." That's all I could say at the moment.

I couldn't believe what they did. I was wearing a tight fitting deep blue top that had one shoulder covered and the other was bare. I had dark was tight skinny jeans and my shoes were boots that went up to my knee. They were black and had a little heel but not too much were I would kill myself.

My hair was lightly curled but not too much were it looked like I was trying to hard.

"Well, Rose we did good." Alice said as she admired me.

"We sure did." Rose said as she smiled at me.

"Okay so Bella, you have about 5 minutes until 8 and Edward is NEVER late. Go to the bathroom and stay in there until I come and get you. You don't want to answer the door and act like you have been waiting. That would make you look easy." Alice says.

Thank god for her. I would have yanked the door open and jumped into his arms if she didn't tell me to go to the bathroom.

I nod and walked into the bathroom. I sit down on the toilet seat and start to hypervenalate. What is this man doing to me?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Oh…my….god….he is here! I look in the mirror to make sure I look okay. That's when Alice walks in.

"Bella, you look amazing. Come on, Edward wont be able to keep his eyes off of you." Alice says.

I smile at her weakly. I stand up and take a deep breath in. here we go. I walk out of the bathroom and into the main room were Edward and Rose were chatting.

Wow he looks amazing. He was wearing black, slightly baggy pants with a caramel colored shirt that went amazingly with his bronze hair and green eyes.

He hadn't noticed me and Alice yet but right when Alice cleared her throat he looked up and met my gaze.

His eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw me and his gazed traveled down my body. I blushed and looked down.

"Wow Bella….you look….amazing." he stutters. He was a little breathless. I wonder why.

"Thank you. You look great also." That's all I could say! Ugh.

"Well you two go and have some fun. Have her home by 12." Rose said teasingly. But I think she really meant that I needed to be home by 12.

"Don't worry, I wont keep her too late." Edward said. He still hasn't stopped looking at me. I blush even more.

"Bye guys." I say to Alice and Rose. They smile and wave good-bye. Edward and I walked to his Volvo and he opens the door.

"Thank you." I say to him. He smiles my favorite smile and closes the door.

He got into the drivers side and starts to drive to the place were we would be dancing. We sat in comfortable silence until we got to a place called Dance, Dance.

(A/N I couldn't really think of any names for dance clubs.)

"Well here we are." Edward says and he gets out of the car and opens my door.

"I used to come here with my dad. He would take my mom and I would sit and watch and eat." Edward says with a smile.

I chuckle. "It looks cute!" I say and I hear Edward chuckle.

"What?" I say and I look at him and I see that he is staring at me again.

"Nothing….its just, you look beautiful today." He says and he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door.

Right when we walk in I smell food. I was pretty hungry. Then I heard the music and smiled. It was country. I love country music! I never told anyone that but I just liked the way it sounded.

"I hope you like country." Edward says with a little worry in his eyes.

"County is one of my favorite kind of music." I say before I can stop myself.

"Really? Me to!" Edward says and we start to walk over to a empty table. Once we sat down Edward said he was going to go up and get us drinks at the bar.

I looked around and saw that the dance club was small but not to small were you felt cramped. It had that county style to it and there was a live band playing.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping my shoulder.

"Well howdy. You're a pretty little thing to be sitting here all alone. Why don't you come and let me buy you a drink." A man with a stubby little beard and a round belly asked.

"Um, no thank you I have a date." I said and I turned back around. He tapped me again.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." He said and he grabs my elbow and yanks it. I stumble and he grabs me around my waist.

"Let me go!" I scream. And I start to kick and hit him with my arms. He was to strong and when I started to squirm his grip on my waist grew tighter and tighter and I was sure I was going to have a bruise because of it.

The man started to lead to towards the door and I knew that if he got me out of this place that I would never see Alice or Rose or anyone for tat matter again.

"Please, stop." I whispered. I was growing weak because of all the kicking.

"Come on baby don't be difficult." He said. Then his grip on my waist disappeared and I saw him hit the floor.

"What the hell!" he screamed. And he looked around.

"Get away from her." A harsh yet velvety voice growled. I looked up to see a livid Edward Cullen.

"I'm sorry man, I-I didn't no she was taken." The man stuttered.

"Yeah well she is." Edward growled at him again and the man sprinted towards the door and didn't look back.

Edward then turned to me and I could see worry and concern in his eyes.

"Bella are you alright? I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left you! I knew there were not so nice people here and I left you all alone just…." I didn't let him finish. I just went up to him and hugged him close. At first he just stood there shocked but then I felt him warm, strong arms wrap around me.

"Thank you Edward." I said and I felt his sweet breath on my neck. I shivered.

"Are you cold, cause you can have my jacket if you are." He said. He must have felt me shiver.

"No thank you. I want to dance! Come on!" I said with a smile on my face. When I was with Edward I felt so…..safe.

"Alright, let's go!" he said and he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor.

We danced for what seemed like hours. Then the lights went out and the lead singer of the band that was just playing made an announcement.

"So tonight is karaoke night! We are going to have a spotlight land on a couple and they have to come up and sing for us!" the lead singer said.

(A/N I know that the spotlight thing is from High school musical but I love the idea!)

I look at Edward and I see him smiling at me. I smile back. I have become used to catching him looking at me. I actually liked it.

The spotlight moved around the room and there was a drum role. That's when I squinted my eyes because it became so bright. I looked at Edward and saw that he was doing the same thing.

Then I heard applause and I felt people pushing me up towards the stage. Shit, we were the couple who was going to have to sing.

I look and see that Edward was already on the stage and he had the expression on shock on his face.

When I got over to him he whispered," We don't have to do this."

"I know." I said and I smiled. He smiled his crooked smile that stopped my heart and he grabbed my hand and led us to the two stools that stood in the middle of the stage.

A stage guy came over and handed us microphones and said that all we needed to do was look at the screen and sing the words. Easy enough.

The music started and I saw Edward smile. He knew the song. Great, he knew it and I didn't. Edward turned the stool so we were facing each other and looked deep into my eyes, like he was trying to tell me something.

He started to sing. And I joined in.

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

'Cause maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When it's all said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

We both ended on the same note and the crowed went wild but we didn't look away from each other. Wow I didn't know he had that good of a voice was all I could think.

I smiled at him and he leaned in closer. Out lips were centimeters apart and I could feel his warm breath on my face. He didn't stop staring at me and then our lips met. Our lips moving in sink together. My heart beat was probably 100 beats per second.

All too soon he pulled away and I saw the biggest smile come onto his face.

"You were amazing." Was all I could say. He smiled and kissed me again. I knew at that moment that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

_I hope you liked this chapter! Some bad news! My computer is being stupid and wont charge so I might not be able to update for awhile! I will try and don't worry, I will be continuing with this story!_


	5. Chapter 5

Ten days, Ten F-in days! That's how long it's been since the night Edward kissed me and how long it's been since I last heard from him.

He told me he would call and that he had a lot of fun but guess what…he hasn't called yet!

Alice told me that he was shy and that he would call soon but I swear I saw some doubt in her eyes. Well if Edward doesn't call soon at least I will know what he is. A player.

I will get over it of course but I really thought I felt something when we kissed. I thought he did to.

Emmet and Jasper on the other hand wouldn't get over it. They were pissed and had been planning to kill him when he didn't call the first night.

"Don't worry Bella, he will call soon." Alice said but I heard a little hint of depression in her voice.

I know she really wanted me and Edward to work but if things weren't meant to be they weren't meant to be.

"Alice, I'm done. I'm done waiting around for a guy to call me. I'm not that kind of girl." I said smoothly. Emmet and Jasper came up and high-fived me.

Alice glared at the guys and sighed. She understood. She would have been the same way if these things were happening to her.

"Well I'm going to the coffee cart. Anyone want anything?" I asked. Emmet shook his head and fell onto the coach to watch TV.

Jasper shook his head and headed into Alice's room with Alice's hand in his. She giggled and shook her head. God, I don't want to know what there going to do in there.

I shivered and ran to my room to get a new outfit on. It had gotten a lot warmer. It was know about 85 degrees out.

I put on a pair of short shorts and a tube top that was light green with flowers and vines winding around the shirt (no I'm not a slut).

I walked out of my room and got a wolf whistle from Emmet. I picked up a pen that was sitting on the table and chucked it at him. It hit him right in the head.

"Ow! What was that from!" he yelled as he rubbed his head. I smiled at him and walked out the door.

It felt good to get out. The fresh air in my lungs. I walked about a block away and got to the coffee cart.

"Hey, can I have a latte with a double shot of white chocolate please." I said and I pulled out my wallet.

"S-sure." That guy working the cart said. I looked up and saw him staring at my chest. I sighed and automatically wished that I had worn something different.

"Hey buddy, my eyes are up here." I said with a little too much attitude in my voice. He looked down embarrassed and started to make my coffee.

Once he was done I grabbed my coffee and left my money…no tip. I started to walk back to the dorm when, of course I tripped and was about to fall flat on my face when I felt warm, strong arms wrap around my waist.

I looked up to see none other then Edward Cullen, the guy I used to like. I repeat USED to like.

"Oh…umm…thanks." I said and I tried to walk away but those strong arms kept me in there iron grip.

"Bella, please listen to me." Edward begged. I heard a hint of desperation in his voice. I struggled in his arms. I was pissed at him and I didn't want to hear his excuses.

"Let me go Edward." I said after I failed to break free. I looked into his eyes and I knew he wasn't going to let me go.

"No." he said simply. I started to get more then just pissed. I was furious. I looked him straight in the eye and have him the, _if-you-don't-let-me-go-I-will-kill-you_ kind of stare.

He immediately let go and right when his arms left my waist I turned and kept walking. I heard foot steps behind me. I whirled around. I was done with him.

"Edward I swear to god if you don't leave me alone I will set Emmet and Jasper on you." I threatened and that threat was true. He was as good as dead if Emmet got hold of him.

"Bella, I don't care if you call Charlie and have him set the police force on me. I wont leave you alone." He said and when I looked into his eyes I knew he wasn't kidding.

"Edward, I waited and waited for you to call because you said you would. I waited ten days! I'm not going to be the girl who waits for a guy to call, that would be you. I'm done Edward…I'm done." I said and I didn't realize that I had tears sliding down my face until the end of my little rant.

"Bella…" Edward whispered desperately. His eyes were beginning to tear up also. I don't think I have ever made a guy cry before. Except for Emmet.

"Stop. Good-bye Edward." I said and I turned and half walked half ran to my dorm. This time I didn't hear foot steps behind me.

I walked into my dorm and Jasper and Emmet were sitting on the coach. Alice wasn't there. Good, I didn't want to explain anything right now.

"Hey Bella! How was your walk…?" Jasper trailed of when he saw my mascara smeared on my face. Then Emmet noticed. Shit.

"What the hell happened!" both of them yelled in unison. They were up off the coach before I could blink. Emmet was staring at me waiting for an answer. Jasper was rubbing circles in my back and making shhhing noises.

Before I could answer Alice came running in the door with 20 grocery bags. How could something so little carry that much stuff? Shopping. Of course.

"Oh my god! I just saw Edward! I didn't know he was coming here. Quick, we need to make sure he doesn't come and see Bella she would be devastated…" then she saw me. Her mouth opened and then shut.

"I already saw him Alice. We had a little chat." I said and I got up and ran to my room. I hated being the center of attention. I needed some time to myself.

"What the hell did he do to her?" Jasper yelled. I heard Emmet swearing uncontrollably. Then Rose came in. shit.

"Hey guys what's up…?" She said. Then she realized everyone's mood. I heard Alice walk over to her and then the door shut. She was telling her what happened.

"I'm going to kill him." I heard Emmet and I bet Jasper was agreeing. Great, I didn't want Edward dead, and if Emmet and Jasper got hold of him he was going to be, I just didn't want to deal with it right now.

"I'm going to kill him!" Rose came back in screaming. I let the tears fall and covered my head with my pillow.

I fell into a deep sleep and was waken suddenly when a hand was rubbing against my back. I opened my eyes and saw Alice and Rose.

I didn't hear Emmet and Jasper and I knew that they were out looking for him. Great. I hope he doesn't get hurt. Wait why do I care! He hurt me!

I cried and cried that night. I know I didn't know Edward that well but something about him made me feel like I knew him since birth.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep; hopping that Emmet and Jasper weren't beating the crap out of Edward.

_Okay so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time and I know this chapter is short but at least I updated! I will update soon and I hope you like this chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_So sorry for the long wait! I have had so much homework! I will be updating more often when it is winter break! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!_

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Why the hell was I such a jerk! Why did I have to be so afraid of a woman that I had finally connected with! It had been ten days since I had seen Bella and I told her I would call…I didn't. I was so stupid!

Why couldn't I have just been a man and call her! Now Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper and worst of all Bella, were all mad at me. I had met Bella by the coffee cart and she had told me to never talk to her again and to just leave her alone. I felt like falling into a hole and never coming out.

Bella was different then other girls I had dated. Yes I have dated in the past and I really won't want to think of those relationships. The only reason the woman I dated went out with me was because I was good looking. I'm not saying that I look good but that's just what other people say.

I sighed and started to walk towards Alice's apartment. I knew Bella wouldn't want to see me but I had to try and explain that I was just too nervous and to scared that she would reject me. I no, I was so stupid

When I got to the girls dorm I was about to knock but I heard the most beautiful voice I ever heard. It was Bella.

Boy I would have thought that,  
when you left me I'd be broken,  
with my confidence gone,  
so gone.  
hey boy I would have thought that  
when you said that you don't want me  
I'd feel ugly as if something was wrong

standin' in front of the mirror  
my skins never been clearer  
my smiles never been brighter  
(chorus:)  
I look so good without you  
Got me a new hair due  
Lookin' fresh and brand new  
since you said that we were through  
done with your lies  
baby now my tears dry  
you can see my brown eyes  
ever since you said goodbye

I look so good  
I look so good without you  
I look so good  
I look so good without you

hey I never would have thought that  
when you left me  
I'd feel sexy and so good in my skin again  
and I never would have known that  
I'd be dreaming so much better  
without you in my head

standin' in front of the mirror  
my clothes never fit better  
my laughs never been louder

(repeat chorus)

I look so good  
I look so good without you  
I look so good I look so good without you

now baby my body's lookin' better than before  
ain't biting my nails since you walked out of that door  
I realize now I deserve so much more  
than what you give  
than what you give  
than what you give ohhhh

Shit. That was about me. I knew it. I took a deep breath and knocked hard on the door. I listen.

"I'll get it!" Bella said. Great. I heard footsteps coming to the door and the door was flung open. She looked into my eyes with a smile on her face but when she saw me standing there her face fell.

She started to shut the door but I stuck my foot in between the doorway. Ow. She sighed and opened the door even wider.

"Who is it?" Emmet asked. He came around and saw me. His face turned livid. His fists balled up and his nostrils flared.

"You!" he yelled and he started to stalk towards me. I stood there. I needed to show Bella that I would do anything for her…even get hit in the face by the most muscular man I had ever seen.

"Stop!" I heard Bella scream but it was too late. I felt the most painful punch I had ever experienced. I fell backwards but caught myself against the doorframe. Shit that hurt, but I would go through any kind of pain for this girl.

I braced myself for another blow but it didn't come. Then I heard Alice and Rose screaming.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Alice yelled at Emmet. Wow she had a loud voice. That's when I heard Rose.

"Emmet!" she said and that's it but I knew that just in those words he would no that he was going to get beaten up later.

I opened my eyes and saw Jasper starting to stalk towards me. Before Jasper could get to me though Alice grabbed his arm and tanked him back.

"If you lay a finger on him I swear to god…" she said. I knew Jasper would stop because he hated making Alice mad.

I felt an electric shock on my arm and I started to get pulled up. Ugh, my head hurt from Emmet's punch. I looked over to see Bella putting my arm over her shoulder and she put her arm around my waist. I loved the way her arm felt around me.

She helped me over to one of the doors in her dorm and stopped. She slightly turned her head slightly to the left and said,

"Emmet, Jasper, if you step foot in my room I will personally kick you asses." She said and I smiled a little. I couldn't picture her beating up Emmet but when we walked into her room and she turned to shut the door I saw the expression on Emmet's face, he looked scared shitless! I chuckled slightly and Bella looked over at me with a curious expression but then walked over to the bed.

"Come on, you need to lay down, your starting to get a pretty bad bruise on your face and I don't want to go into a concussion standing up."

She pulled back the covers and motioned for me to come over there. I smiled and walked, well more like stumbled over to the bed. I slipped in and she placed the covers over me.

"I'll be right back." She said and she walked over to her bathroom. I stared after her and thought about how stupid I was. How could I have lost this girl? How could I have been such a jerk?

She came back in with a white washcloth in her hand. She walked over to me and placed the ice cold cloth on the side of my face. I winced from the pain but didn't pull away. In some ways it felt good but I didn't know if that was because Bella was so close to me.

After about 20 min. of silence and having the cloth on my face I had to hear her voice. I turned to were she was sitting and reading and I couldn't help but smile. She was biting on her lip and twirling a piece of hair in-between two fingers. She looked beautiful.

She must have felt my stare because she looked up from her book and blushed a little. I smiled. I loved that I could make her blush like that.

"Alright, it's time for bed." She said and she came over to me and took the cloth from my face. The warm air flooding over my face from were the cloth had been. She threw it in the laundry basket. She grabbed some blankets and a pillow that was on her little chair in the corner of her room.

She laid down these things and made a little bed. I started to get up, thinking this bed was for my but I was pushed down gently.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your sleeping in my bed and I'll be sleeping on the floor." She said. I started to protest but she gave me a glare that scared me a little.

I closed my eyes and couldn't help but think that the most amazing women I had ever met was in the very room I was sleeping in. I started to drift into sleep dreaming of one woman. Bella.

I woke up and looked at the alarm clock, 4:30. I tried to sot up but I felt a sharp pain in my head and all of yesterdays events came flooring back. Emmet, Bella, being punched, the yelling. I lay back down and turned to my side.

That's when I saw and angel. There was Bella, sound asleep, laying on the floor. She looked amazing. Her slow breathing, a little smile on her face. I dropped my hand and gently stroked her face. I didn't want to wake her. It would be a little awkward trying to explain why I was stroking her face. "Oh yeah, um, I was touching your face because I love you and I was to scared to call you and ask you to go on another date with me and so that's why I didn't call you for so long." Yeah that would convince her I thought sarcastically.

I pulled my hand away and tried to fall back asleep. I woke up and looked at the clock again. 8:30. I heard some rustling in the other room but didn't get up. I sighed and looked over at Bella. She looked like she was about to wake up. She grumbled and stretched out. I forgot that I was looking at her because she looked over at suddenly and our eyes met.

Her chocolate brown eyes looked straight through me. I have never saw such beautiful eyes! She looked down after our little staring contest was over.

"Good morning." She said with a little yawn. I smiled my crooked smile that she loved and she blushed a little.

She got up and stretched some more. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her hand, just before she walked into the bathroom and gently pulled her down. She fell onto the bed and looked over at me confused. I sighed and started to talk.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't call because…well…I was nervous you wouldn't want to go on another date with me and well…I really like you Bella." Like was an understatement but I couldn't just tell her that I loved her! She looked at me with wide eyes.

"How could you think that? I had so much fun the other night and then when you didn't call I thought you didn't have a good time." She said.

I looked at her like she was crazy. Why didn't I call her? Why couldn't I just have called her and maybe we would be together right now! Why?!

"Bella, I've never felt this way about anyone before." I said before I could stop myself. She looked at me and smiled a warm smile. I didn't realize that we were leaning into each other but her face was only a few inches away.

"Me either." She whispered and she closed the little space between our faces. Her lips moved in sync with mine and I smiled into the kiss. I lightly grazed my tongue over her top lip and she moaned lightly into my mouth.

She allowed me to enter her mouth and I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. Wow she was a good kisser. This was the best moment of my life…that is until Emmet came barging into the room.

_HeHeHe! I'm such an evil author! Here's a cliff hanger for you! I hope you liked this chapter! Please, please review! I really love reviews so the more reviews the fasted I update!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Last chapter: _

_She allowed me to enter her mouth and I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. Wow she was a good kisser. This was the best moment of my life…that is until Emmet came barging into the room._

_**I own nothing! I wish I did but it doesn't.**_____

Chapter 7:

Bella's POV

"What the hell is going on in here!" Emmett screamed and he took a step into my room. Great. He was going to kill Edward. I took a deep breath and looked over at Edward. He was looking at Emmett with his chin slightly held up. I smiled at him. He was pretty brave standing up to Emmett like this.

"Emmett, stop overreacting." I said and I got up off the bed.

"I will not! This guy made you fucking cry! I don't care if you have forgiven him, I will never and I doubt Jasper will either." Emmet said and he took yet another step into my room. Every step getting closer to Edward.

"Stop it Emmett. Get out of my room before I kick your ass." I said and I saw fear cross his features. I smiled to myself, remembering the time I tackled him in football.

_Flashback_

"_Keep going Emmett! Go baby Go!" I heard Rose scream as Emmett caught the ball that Jasper had just thrown. He started to sprint toward the end line for a touchdown. Ha. Like I was going to let that happen. _

_I sprinted after him and he turned his head slightly to see me. He laughed and ran even faster. I could feel my legs burning but I ignored them. All I could think about was jokes I could say when I tackled Emmett. _

_Even though he's three times as big as me and looks like a truck could run over him, I got a shot of adrenalin and I had to try and take him down._

"_Go Bells, go!" I heard Alice yell after me. I smiled and sprinted as hard as I could. Right when I got in closed range to Emmett; I dove and hooked my arms around his legs. He wobbled before tumbling down flat on him face. _

"_YES!!!" Alice and I scream at the same time. I heard faint groans from Rose who was sitting out and from Jasper who was jogging over to us._

"_What that…How did you take him down? He's huge compared to you!" Jasper said with wide eyes and his mouth slightly ajar._

_Emmett got up and whirled around to face me. He looked pissed but had a little amusement on his face as well. _

"_Damn Bells, I didn't know you could do that!" he said and he threw me over his should. I squealed and the others laughed. I pounded on his back but finally gave up once I figured out I was never getting out of his death grip._

"_Yeah well I can easily kick your butt so just remember this day and to never get me angry." I said and Emmett's grin disappeared. He knew I was serious._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I don't care if you use that creepy tackle move on me. I wont move." He said stubbornly. I took a step towards him and he cowered away from me and ran out of my room. I giggled and turned back to Edward. He was looking at me like I had two heads.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Um…it's just…well the biggest guy I've ever seen just ran away from you running like a little girl because you said you would kick his ass. Also I was thinking about what an amazing kisser you are." He said and he smiled at me wickedly. I blushed and went to my dresser drawer.

I was grabbed a pair of my black softie shorts and a plain white tank-top that had just a bit of lace at the bottom of it. I was about to go into the bathroom but I felt a pair of strong arms snake around my waist. I turned and saw those piercing green eyes.

"I love your blush." Edward whispered in my ear and I felt his cool breath on my neck. I shivered. He lifted his hand and gently brushed his finger tips across my cheek. I blushed deeper and he chuckled. I gently bit the corner of my lip and his gaze flickered down to my lips then came to meet my eyes again.

He started to lean in but stopped when he was less then an inch away. He looked straight into my eyes asking for permission to kiss me. I nodded slightly and he brought his head down to meet mine.

Our lips met and the moved in sync. His tongue gently grazed my bottom lip. When I brought my head back for air, his lips didn't break contact with my skin. He trailed his mouth down my jaw and kissed the base of my throat.

"YES!" I heard Alice scream and I jerked away from Edward. He looked confused and there was a little pout on his lips. I giggled and he looked at me and smiled.

"I knew you would be together! I just knew it! I've been thinking about you guys for the past year and I always know you-" I interrupted Alice then,

"You've been thinking about us together for the last year!" she nodded and I looked over at Edward and he shrugged. I looked at Alice with a weird expression that said I thought she was crazy but she just stuck out her tongue and skipped over to us.

"Soooooo….what should we do today? Oh! We could go shopping or go to a movie! Or even go play volleyball at the beach! Yeah let's do that. What time should we meet? 12? Yeah I think so. Okay so just meet us outside in 15 minutes!" Alice squealed and ran out of my room.

I looked at Edward and we both broke into hysteric laughter. I tried to stop but whenever I looked at Edward I couldn't help but laugh even harder. I stood up as straight as possible while laughing still and tried to walk to my closer to get my swim suit.

I ended up tripping over Edwards foot and fell to the ground. Before I hit the floor I grabbed onto whatever was by me, which ended up being Edward. We both went tumbling down.

"Uff" I breathed out as I hit the floor. Before Edward landed on top of me he stuck out his arms. They ended up landing on either side of my head. He breathed out a sigh of relief and his breath fanned my face. Mmm…it smelled good.

"Oh my god! Edward i'm so sorry, I can be so clumsy sometimes! I didn't mean to bring you down with me." I said hurriedly. Please don't have him be mad at me, please, please.

He smiled down at me and lowered his head so his mouth was right by my ear.

"I don't mind at all." He said huskily and he pulled his head back so it was just above my mouth. I bit my lip and I saw him gulp. So…this is the kind of affect I have on him. I smirked.

He lowered his lips to mine. It was a soft kiss. A beautiful kiss. A wonderful kiss. When he pulled away we smiled at each other. Right when he leaned back down I heard a banging on the door.

"Five minute warning!" Alice yelled. I quickly pushed Edward off me and leapt up. He just stayed on the floor and looked up at me and smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked through me closet for my suit.

Of course Alice would take all my one piece swim suits and replace them with what looked like Victoria's secret swimwear. I huffed out a breath and grabbed the first one I saw.

I reached that bathroom and turned to see Edward sitting on the bed. I looked at him confused when I realized that he didn't have a suit to wear. Crap. Jasper is so not going to let him wear one of his.

"Oh Edward?" I heard Alice yell though the door again. Edward got up and walked to the door. Right when he opened it Alice threw a pair of blue swim trunks at him.

"Get dressed. We're all waiting for you to." She said and she strutted out of my room. Edward smiled after her, then turned and started unbuttoning his shirt. He looked up and saw me staring at him and he smirked. I blushed and rushed into the bathroom.

I slipped on my suit and put on some waterproof mascara and eyeliner. Hey, I needed to look good if I was going to go to the beach in a two piece.

I looked in the mirror and blushed. I hated showing thins much of my body but I knew Alice would freak if I didn't wear a bikini. It was deep blue and had gold flowers printed in the top and bottom. I grabbed a blue towel and put on a pair of jean shorts and a navy blue tank top.

I stepped back into my room and saw Edward with the pair of trunks Alice gave him and a while t-shirt on. He looked amazing.

"Ready to face Emmett and Jasper?" I said a little nervously. He took a deep breath in then exhaled it.

"No." he stated simply.

I laughed and opened the door. Jasper and Emmet were sitting on the coach and glaring at the floor while Alice and Rosalie stared at them with hard looks. Oh they were in trouble. Well good.

"Hey guys." I said in barley a whisper. Jasper and Emmett's heads snapped in my direction and they stood up fast. Both walking towards Edward who was standing at my side.

"Sit. Now." I said in a hard voice. They looked at me and saw my expression. Jasper immediately sat down and Alice gave an approving nod in his direction. Emmett shook his head and Rose smacked him in the back oh his head.

"She said sit." She growled. He sat down quickly.

"Listen guys, I know Edward here isn't your favorite person in thw world but oh well." I said and Emmet opened his mouth. I narrowed my eyes at him and he shut it again.

"I really like Edward. A lot. So please. And I'm begging you here. As your bestest girl friend, please give him another chance, please." I begged. Jasper looked like he was thinking of giving in. Emmett's expression was unreadable.

"Fine." Jasper said shortly.

"Whatever." Emmett said and he stood up and walked out of the door without another word. Rose right behind him. I breathed in a with relief. They hadn't been too happy about Edward but it was a start!

I looked over at Edward and he grinned. I knew he was happy that Emmett and Jasper had started to forgive him. So was I.

"Alright let's go!" Alice said excitedly. Jasper shot us a look but instead of glaring at Edward he gave him a tight smile. It wasn't like he was going to jump up and down with excitement and forgive Edward that quickly, but hey it was a start.

"Alright." I said and I grabbed Edwards hand and headed down to my car.

AT THE BEACH

"Let's play volleyball after we set up!" I said excitedly. Alice and Rose squealed. The boys looked at us like we were crazy.

"Are you sure you won't fall Bell?" Emmett asked. He was serious to. I laughed and nodded. None of the guys knew I was the state champion outside hitter in high school. Only Alice and Rose. I got a full ride to Yale for volleyball. I just never told the boys because I was scared they would make fun of me or come and watch me at practice in my spandex. I shuddered at the though.

After we set up our towels Alice and Rose started to get undressed. Jasper and Emmett stared at them with wide goofy smiles. Boys. I took a deep breath and started to unbutton my shorts. I pulled them down and pulled my shirt over my head.

"Holy shit." And "Damn." Was all I heard. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper. They were staring at me with their mouth wide open. Oh. I forgot I never wear bikinis in front of them.

I looked over at Edward and saw that he had gotten half way out of his shirt and was now staring at me. His right arm still in the sleeve while the left hung limp out of his shirt by his side.

I blushed and looked down. Alice and Rose were looking between Edward and I and I blushed even deeper. Stupid blush.

"Um…wow Bells. You look…fucking HOT!" Emmett yelled and he came over to me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ahhhh!!!" I squealed and I stated laughing. After about 10 minutes of Emmet running with me on his shoulders and Japer chasing after us to try and help me down Emmet put me down.

I looked over at Edward and saw him still staring at me with wide eyes. His shirt was fully off though. Wait…his shirt was fully off. Oh…My…God. He looked unbelievable. Perfectly sculptured chest and amazing biceps. I breathed in a shaky breath and smiled at him.

Emmet went over to him and patted him on the back. Jasper smiled at him. This time not as tightly.

"Breath in, then out." Emmett said to Edward and I swore Edward did just that. Okay I can't look that good!

"Come on! Let's het this game started!" Rose yelled.

"I call Bella!" Alice and Rose said in unison. We all laughed while the boys looked a little confused.

It was boys against girls and the boys had served. Well I guess its time to show the boys what I got.

Emmett brought his hand back and hit the ball over. It went over Rose's head and Alice's. I dove for it and passed it up to Alice. I did a shoulder roll and jumped back to my feet just in time to sprint to the outside hitters spot where Alice had set the bal and I slammed in down on the boys side.

We scored the point and the girls and I screamed. We ran to the middle of the court and high-fived each other.

I looked over at the boys and saw them wide mouthed and eyes wide staring in our direction.

"Wh-where did you learn to do that?" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time. I giggled.

"Um…I was the state champion in high school and got a full scholarship here." I said shyly. They looked at me like I was from a different galaxy. I looked over at Edward and he was smiling so widely at me I thought his face might split in half. I giggled again then through the ball to Alice who was the next server.

We ended up winning 25 to 1. That one point was when I hit the ball and it landed on the black rope showing the out lines. Even thought it was still in Emmett swore it was out and we let them have the point.

"You are amazing Bella!" Jasper said after the game. We were all dripping with sweat. I grinned at him and Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey you." I said and I leaned up to kiss him. Right when our lips met there was a tingling feeling and I smiled, I love kissing him. I heard someone clear their throat and I pulled back embarrassed.

"Let's go swimming!" Emmett yelled and he scooped Rose up in his arms and raced down the beach toward the water with a yelling Rosalie.

Jasper and Alice skipped to the water and dove in. I laughed at my friends and turned towards Edward who was staring at me with a wicked look in his eyes. He started stalking toward me and I backed up.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a quivering voice. I started to run at me and I screamed and turned to sprint away but was caught by him. He scooped me into his arms and sprinted into the water.

The freezing water washed over my body and I kicked up to the surface. I sputtered and giggled when I reached the top. I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist yet again and I turned to see him laughing along with my friends.

We stayed in the water for hours until Alice declared we better get out before we turn into raisins. I didn't want to get out yet so Edward and I stayed in while everyone else wadded back to shore.

Edward grabbed my legs in his hands and hitched them around his hips. I took a sharp intake of breath as I felt the tingles came back. I looked at him with a confused look and he smiled nervously. Hmm.

"Um…well Bella…I really like you." he said and he looked at me through his eyelashes. I sucked in my breath. I smiled shyly at him.

"I like you a lot to." I said and I gently kissed his lips. He deepened the kiss my running his tongue over my top lip and moving one of his hands up into my hair and the other was gently placed on my lower back.

"Be my girlfriend." He said when we broke apart for a breath. My mouth dropped open and I looked at him with wide eyes. Had he just asked me to be his girlfriend! Oh my god! Yes, yes, yes, yes! He looked down sadly and his grip on my hips loosened. What? Oh. I should probably answer him.

"Yes, Yes!" I cried. He looked up at me with a shocked expression. Then a huge grin plastered onto his face and he dropped my legs and grabbed my face between both of his hands. He leaned down and kissed me with pure emotion. It said how happy he was and how excited.

We pulled away and leaned our foreheads together. I smiled and bit m lip while he chuckled and kissed my forehead.

We wadded back to shore and sat back on our towels with out friends. They were all watching us as we sat. Edward sat down while I sat in his lap. He wrapped his hands around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder while leaning his head into mine. My new favorite position.

"I want to take you out tonight. For out first date as a couple." He said this just loud enough everyone to hear.

"EEKKK!" I heard Rose and Alice scream. They came over and hugged us, still squealing excitedly. Emmett and Jasper came over with hard looks on their faces. Everything went silent.

Then Emmett clapped Edward on the shoulder and Jasper ruffled up Edwards's hair. They were both grinning and I could tell they were really happy for us. I smiled at them warmly and they both winked at me. Edward sighed with relief and I giggled.

"So what about that date?" Edward whispered after Rose and Alice started whispering about taking me shopping.

"Hmm," I said and I scratched my chin like I was thinking about it. He laughed and flicked my nose.

"Yes." I said and I lightly kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and I heard Emmett whistle but I didn't care. I couldn't stop thinking how perfect this moment was.

_Well here's the long waited chapter! Please don't hate me! I hope you like this chapter. Review, Review, Review! Please! I'll update as soon as possible! Love everyone!_


End file.
